Since the advent of the written language, people have recorded their thoughts and ideas in writing, usually on some form of paper. Typically, these thoughts would be written on one continuous roll of paper in the form of a scroll, or on individual pieces of paper which would be bound together in the form of a book. To protect these bound collections of paper, the authors or transcribers would enclose the bound papers within some type of rigid structure such as a cover. Typically, these bookcovers would be made of thin layers of wood enclosed in some type of cloth or leather. Furthermore, the title and author of the writing would be written or embossed on the bookcover. Unfortunately, these bookcovers had a tendency to become worn and dusty, thereby presenting an unpleasant appearance.
Even today bookcovers which are mass produced for retail sale and for use in public libraries are likely to become dusty and worn. Publishers provide dust jackets to further enhance the appearance of these bookcovers. In addition to identifying the author and the title of the work on the dust jacket, publishers often include multi-color graphics, testimonials, and a synopsis of the contents of the book. However, these dust jackets also undergo much wear and tear when the books are frequently used. This is especially true for those books maintained in schools and public libraries.
At the request of librarians, special materials have been developed to protect the integrity of dust jackets. Typically, these covers for dust jackets protect against migrant acid, heavy use, tearing, liquids and dirt that may severely damage the dust jacket and bookcover. It is also known to use polyester film for these covers so as to reduce glare and protect the dust jackets from ultraviolet light.
Several different products have been developed to meet this need of coveting dust jackets for books. Known covers for dust jackets range from those designed for specific heights and lengths, which are sometimes difficult to assemble, and those which are adaptable to various sizes. A first type of cover is called a center slit cover which is provided in predetermined widths with overlapping edges such that the cover is provided on rolls. The center slit cover is unrolled and cut to the same length as the dust jacket. The dust jacket is then inserted into the center slit cover which is then refolded onto the bookcover. Typically, the center slit cover is not permanently attached to the dust jacket and has a white backing used for the overlapping flaps and a clear film front such that the information contained on the dust jacket is presented as intended by the publisher. Another type of cover for dust jackets provided in rolls is the end slit construction. The end slit construction has a white backing and a clear film front. After the end slit cover is cut to length, the dust jacket is inserted therein and then refolded over the bookcover. Again, no permanent attachment is made between the end slit cover and the dust jacket.
Other variations of covers for dust jackets include those where the cover is completely folded over and around the dust jacket, after which the cover is affixed to itself. One variation of this is where two telescoping covers are placed over the dust jacket and then taped to one another so as to enclose the dust jacket. This variation allows for easy adjustment of the cover to the width of the dust jacket without having to store numerous sizes of covers as required by the center slit and end slit cover variations.
Although the aforementioned covers for dust jackets are effective in reducing the wear and tear thereof, they still have several drawbacks. Primarily, the center slit and end slit covers are not easily adaptable to different size dust jackets. As such, various lengths and widths of covers must be stored in order to cover the various sizes of books that are available. Additionally, affixing the cover completely around the dust jacket is cumbersome and time consuming and may not provide a pleasing appearance. Moreover, since the aforementioned methods are not permanently affixed to the dust jacket, the covers tend to become dislodged from the dust jacket, thus defeating the benefit of having a cover.
It is clear that there is a need in the art for a cover to protect dust jackets for bookcovers that can be easily applied. There is also a need in the art for a cover that can be applied to various widths and lengths of dust jackets without using an excessive amount of material. Furthermore, there is a need to provide covers for dust jackets that can be supplied in rolls or in precut pieces.